A Resolve of Judgement
Masanori Kawahiru a member of the Soul Society's Royal Family is stopped by a man. "What do you want?" The man who had dared to stop Masanori had gotten down from a tree and politely asked." If I may enquire, would you be part of the legendary Royal Family? The Kawahiru Clan of course." He asked, Masanori replied with a proud expression. " Even if I am, what does it have to do with you?" "You look slightly familar." Hayato noticed, assessing his gaze over his entire body, until he remembered a purple haired noble that h met over a hundred years ago." You must be! You look very similar to that other man, oh what was his name?.... Kamui! That's it!" Masanori was a little surprised, that this man knew something about Kamui, but then he grinned." This maybe my time for revenge indeed." Hayato was a little perplexed by his reaction, but didn't really care and summoned his zanpakutou, via kido." Tell me why I wasn't promoted to the Royal Guard! Why did your family kick me out!" Hayato asked with a tone of seriousness in his voice. " What are you talking about? Why would I have any idea?" Masanori then decided to draw his own blade, Hayato wondering why, got ready to cast a kido spell," But, since you know Kamui, I'll have to 'cut' the information out of you it seems." Hayato was annoyed by this, and retaliated." I'm asking you for an answer, and you're giving me an interrogation! That's it!" Hayato had the 'word' fury 'written' all across his face, and Masanori grinned." Well, if I win, you'll tell me everything that you know about Kamui, actually, there's no need for 'if' because I will win." "You are a fool to attack me." I am by far the strongest oppponent you will ever face." Hayato smirked and replied with, " Well, haven't you heard that challenges make somebody grow? If you haven't..... well, I'm not sure where you've been for hundreds of years?" Masanori could help but laugh. "Hahaha where have I been is the Kyuuten no Souzou where the immortal deities the Kosumosukihaku live. It is world that exist before time began and I am close friends with is current King. You should have powerful friends as my friend is one of four Kings that have equal ruling power. I believe you know of one the Soul King." " The Soul King eh? Of course I know of 'it', but just because I'm a Shinigami doesn't necessarily mean I 'care' about the Soul King. The only reason why I have kept Arrancars and Hollows alike away from Soul Society is because he is the 'lynchpin' that keeps everything in order." Hayato declared profoundly, then stared at his opponent, trying to find his motives. "Yes the Soul King is important beyond measure however he is one King there are three other Kings that are just as important. The Soul King of the Reapers rules death, The Sacred King of the Angels rules life, the Silent King of the Destroyers rules destruction and the Supreme King of the Immortals rules creation." Masanori draw his nodachi zanpakuto. "As well I am part of all four ruling species of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation. If you value your life tell me any information regarding Kamui or death will be a gift compared to what I will do to you." " Information about Kamui? Honestly? Look, I don't know what enmity you have with him or anything, but if you want information, go to someone else not me. However, I'm not letting you out of here, until you explain the reason I wasn't promoted!" Hayato had a fierce look in his eyes and clutched his spear tightly. Masanori's anger erupts increasing his Reiatsu to the point that his opponent cannot sense it any longer. " How about this we fight and the winner get the information they want. However, how can you fight against any opponent you cannot even sense?" Colliding Blades "'' He's right, I can't sense him, now what? Wait, how about that?" Hayato quickly formed an orb spiritual energy in his palm, and suddenly it 'threw' itself into the air." '''Shusseki'!" The orb had instantly exploded, however it had no force, but rather made an enormous amount of dust which spread throughout the area. "Bare in mind I am not to be messed with. All you powers put together cannot harm me." Hayato smirked at this statement, but he did have a point."'' I'll have to go all out if I have a slight chance of winning at all." Hayato gripped his spear and quickly used Shunpo to get behind Masanori, using his immense speed to pierce him from behind. Masanori was shocked that his opponent's Shunpo was fast enough to suprise him even if for only a second. He trys to move away but his left arm is grazed by the spear. "I am suprised you made contact... barely." Hayato was briefly surprised at his opponent's speed but quickly regained his composure and from his point blank range he chanted. " Raikoho!" Hayato charged a massive blast of yellow spiritual pressure at point blank, crackling with bolts of lightning." At point range, this is bound to be a disaster." Masanori was hit by the spell. "Ouch." Said in an hafl-effort kind of way. ".... That all you got? Are you sure you weren't kicked out the Royal Guard for being too weak?" Hayato had been angered by Masanori's comment, but even more shocked at how the spell had absolutely no effect against him at all." Fine, if you think you're so powerful, then why do you need to battle Kamui or whatever, if you are indeed so powerful, then why do you need to prove it by beating him?" Hayato wanted to see his opponent's reaction to this comment. Masanori looks off into the distance. " By far Kamui is most likely stronger than I. However and I have no reason to tell you he killed two of my friends that is why I will kill him." Masanori then releases his zanpakuto while the surround by Philosophy. "Now let the fun begin "''Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power Senjungami. You should feel honored not many get to see my zanpakuto's Shikai. You are against the only zanpakuto in all of creation that uses Philosophy for its the only Philosophy type." " Philosophy Type?" Hayato had thought for a moment and knew keeping his own blade sealed was foolish, and chanted."'' The Mighty Three Governs All'', Sanbusaku!" A massive burst of spiritual pressure surrounded his being and in an instant, dissappeared, leaving his spear relatively unchanged, except for the fact that it had three orbs surrouding it, linked together with a spiritual chain." Well, I don't know about philosophy, but I can tell you, my zanpakutou isn't ordinary ''at all." "It doesn't matter Philosophy energy is the most divine kind and naturally stronger than spirit energy. Here I will show you one of my Shikai's abiliies."A giant of eletric power is summoned with Masanori inside of it. "'Ikusa no Raijin''' (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." The giant looks like a deity/buddha. "Behold, this giant godlike creature is made completely of Philosophy power as such Sekkiseki and reason cannot affect it as well as spiritual powers that dispell spiritual power cannot either. Only the strongest releases of Reiatsu or attacks can even pass through it. Inaddition it shoots eletric bolts as fast and as strong as real lighting." With that the godlike creature shoots out several bolts of lighting at his opponent. Naturally Hayato used flash step to avoid the attack, which he did quite easily, and quickly distanced himself away from the monster." Try this! Koukyo!" Hayato had released an immense amount of reiatsu and condensed it for a brief amount of time, before it created a devastatingly powerful explosion. This explosion had caused extreme damage to the environment, and created a large wall of smoke. "'' That better have done something!" Hayato thought, as the mist was clearing up. After the smokes clears the giant has large holes where Masanori is inside of it and Masanori is slightly bloody. " That hurt hit me with about 5 or 6 more attacks at least that level might just work. Oh and you should be aware if I am killed or if knocked out the giant will explode and believe me its not pretty when that happens." The giant heals itself as it is made of eletric Philosophy and fires more bolts at the enemy. Reality or Philosophy, what is stronger? Hayato quickly uses Shunpo and dodges the assault and afterwards gets behing the beast effortlessly." What would happen if I manipulated reality ''inside the beast! Kaihatsusha!" He chanted, as suddenly the ground beneath Masanori started to crumble. Masanori dispells the giant and then a large mirror's frame of red energy with mirror inside the frame appears infront of him. The mirror covers his entire body and then shrinks down to the size of a hand and holds it in his right hand. "Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror"). This mirror can despite its size can completely protect against an attack with strength equal to a Hado number 97 spell and below as well as reflect special abilities if I can reflect the energy used back onto the user. As Masanori moves the mirror the ground then starts to be restored and the ground around Hayato starts to crumple. Philosophy may not even be this energy's real name. The first beings to manifest it were the divine immortals that existed before time and the universe began. " "Also bare this in mind I have only been using an incomplete version of it. Now do you seen why it is called the strongest echelon of supernatural energy? Even I am grandmaster of it still am nothing to the first users of this kind of energy." Hayato disabled his own ability and then used Shunpo to get on top of a mountain and just asked." If that was the case, then you wouldn't be struggling against me, would you?" Hayato smirked, and then chanted."Souzousha!" Suddenly twin dragons, one red, one blue were circling around Masanori, when they both blew a fierce breath of spiritually enhanced multi-coloured flame which was aimed straight at Masanori. "I did say I am nothing compared to the first users." As Masanori held the mirror against the attack it hit the mirror and pushed him back a short ways backwards until the mirror reflects the attack back at Hayato. " I told you it can complete repel anything with strength equal or below that of a fully powered Hado number 97 spell." Hayato knew he was planning that and then said " Dissappear." The dragons and their flames had been completely removed from existence, and Hayato just chanted, " Kaihatsusha." This time, the effects had changed, and he manipulated the reality of Shinkagami, which caused it to crack, and half it's defensive properties. " What will you do now?" "Simply this." As Masanori said that yellow energy manifested around him too along with the red energy. "This yellow energy is the incomplete version of Philosophy under the aspect of life. So I now am using Death and Life. With each addition my Spiritual Powers as well as my Philosophy powers are increased grealty. So the Complete Protection Against Negative and Dispell Affects that Philosophy energy naturally has, that protects it from Sekkiseki, Reason and Spiritual powers that breaks down spirit energy well now only Philosophy can take the short cut by using things like Reality to destroy it or something made of Philosophy. You still can destroy the mirror but now its a battle of strength not break down powers. Just now that the mirror is restored just launch an attack that is stronger than a Hado number 97. "Nice try though, however I still have two more aspects I can manifest and bare in mind my current Reiatsu alone is stronger than Sosuke Aizen third Transformation's. Indeed, Masanori's current spiritual power was extremely powerful and Hayato knew he had to access his other power in order to equally combat him. He reached his pocket, to which he took out an orb that looked very similar to an invention created by Urahara Kisuke. He opened the case that sealed it and then consumed it. Suddenly his strength increased explosively, however, it was very different from standard shinigami reiatsu,it felt very corrosive, and similar to another energy that could destroy reiatsu. End Result "You are beyond foolish don't you listen? Philosophy naturally is completely protected against Sekkiseki, Reason and Spiritual Powers that Breaks down spiritual power. I have now also increased that even further. As well I possess the divine immortals deity aspects that renders Sekkiseki and Reason useless in limited time frames as well. You think that you can weaken my Reiatsu with that?" "Enough of this hit me your strongest attack and I'll do the same!" Hayato had just looked at Masanori for a moment, and replied to his comment with, " You think that everything is the way you want it to go, yes this battle should end now, but before I cast my strongest spell, I will say this. I am only strengthening myself to be able to bear your overpowering reiatsu, yes I have admitted you are far stronger than me, so let's finish this." " Shokujin." Hayato chanted, this time, his reiatsu was overpowering the environment itself, causing it to darken, and anything in it's path had started corroding. This darkness had retreated itself into nothing more than an orb the size of his palm." Destroy them." The orb started to expand, destroying anything in it's way. Masanori then dispells the mirror as his zanpakuto can only keep one power active at a time. The blade of his zanpakuto starts to glow with a bright white light. " Futen Hikari (古天光, "Ancient Heavenly Light") This ability is an offense power. The zanpakuto releases a light that completely destroy everything in a 360 angle. Normally at even at full power its ranks into the low 90s of Hado spells interms of strength but now due to using two aspects of Philosophy has increased its power to beyond even the 90s. As well due to being a Philosophy based attack its power cannot be weakened by Sekkiseki or by Reason." "Since the light only hits what I want you and your orb will be the only thing hit, no need to harm the land anymore." As the light hits the orb it results in many explosion followed by an even greater one." Both Masanori and his opponent's fates are left unknown. The smoke clears, and Hayato is left severely injured, but alive, " Well, Masanori, I haven't got the answer to my question, but I really did have a fun battle. Did you?" However it wasn't just Masanori that was their but a tall man with white hair and pale skin holding Masanori. His powers are worlds beyond Masanori's for he stopped his attack in the middle and made him stop using his Philosophy as well as knocked him out." That was too close if I had not stopped his attack at 75% power you both might have died. I am Kaosu Souzou of the divine immortals the Kosumosukihaku. I am the first King that ruled over them as well as the first of my kind. Hayato was shocked at the seemingly limitless amount of power this person had, as well as the fact that he was able to stop both attacks so easily." T-thank you, I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." Just after Hayato said that, he began to faint, but not before a man with straw coloured hair came and picked him up." As usual he is reckless, thank you kind sir, we shall be going." Sosuke had instantly dissappeared with Shunpo, leaving the area tattered and destroyed. Kaosu Souzou restored the land back to normal stats and teleported himself and Masanori back to world the existed before time did. The world that Kaosu created the Kyuuten no Souzou.